<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violence for Violence is the Rule of Beasts by RoboTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449929">Violence for Violence is the Rule of Beasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboTrash/pseuds/RoboTrash'>RoboTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ficlet, Homicidal Thoughts, K1-B0-centric (Dangan Ronpa), No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violent Thoughts, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboTrash/pseuds/RoboTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vent about my homicidal thought towards my siblings, using my favorite character as a proxy for my feelings.</p><p>Also yes, the title is an Obama shitpost quote. I cannot take my work seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prolly OOC Vents</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violence for Violence is the Rule of Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted to end her life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why he wanted to kill his only friend, Miu Iruma. Sure, he had reasons and motives, but doing the deed himself disgusted him. Even then, he couldn’t help but imagine it regularly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Bludgeoning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The afternoon? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stabbing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evening? </span>
  <em>
    <span>All the blood and gore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was like a sister to him. A selfish, crude and entitled sister, but a sister nonetheless. So why did he want to kill her?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>